TFR SPooF 2: Rewind
by popgum99
Summary: Brynn, Hanso and Timmy Horcrux Hunting? Altador in Hogwarts? Old Ogrin in Shenkuu's Got Talent? Jazan with Amira on Earth? WHAT IS GOING ON! Sequel to TFR SPooF.
1. Horcruxes

**NOTE:** This story is not racist, especially in the song in this chapter. This is not racist, and I did not put the song here to be racist (because that would be just SO wrong.). So this story and all my works are not racist. I hope I didn't offend any of you guys, but if I did, I'm terribly, terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Regards,

Popgum99

TFR SPooF 2: Rewind

Me: Two stories at a time? AM INSANE? YES I AM SO HERE IS TFR SPooF 2!

Whateva: *doing the B flat Harmonica (I think) thing that sounds like tada* *doing the drum beat (like doo-doo tah)*

Echo: *lights up fireworks* *shoots laser guns*

Amethyst: *throwing hot dogs everywhere* *smashing pies in random people's faces*

Me: So here's how it works. *puts on glasses and messes my hair like Einstein's*

*chalkboard and chalk appears*

Me: Echo, you do the drawing.

Echo: No way! My drawing skills are mediocre. :/ *shows a painting of the Statue of Liberty holding a pie instead of a torch and a gun instead of a book*

Me: It goes like this. So this chapter is a bit like Choose Your Own Adventure, except you only choose the character and stick to it's own story. Brynn and Hanso's is going to go around Neopia for Horcrux-hunting but Fyora insists Timmy to come, Altador is searching for the Darkest Faerie statue but ends up coming to Hogwarts, Jazan goes to Earth and suffers many, many awkward situations in Earth with Amira (Nabile got proposed to Tomos instead), Old Ogrin tries to get on and win Shenkuu's Got Talent and Xandra…. I'll explain it in later stories.

Whateva: *plays Uno with Amethyst* Red or 5.

Amethyst: *puts in a Green 5* YAYZ!

Whateva: DANG IT! D: *takes a card from the draw* *smirks* *puts in a +4 and change colour card in*

Amethyst: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D: *puts in a skip card* *puts in another skip card*

Me: So there's a Brynn Hanso Timmy chapter, an Altador chapter, Old Ogrin chapter and Jazan chapter. Those four chapters would count as chapter 1, because I can't squish all of those in one chapter. Not to mention the first chapter of their adventures. Not to mention I won't be able to update the story really fast because it's going to take me some time to produce them. SHALL THE STORY START!

Echo: *blows trumpet*

NOTE: THIS IS A BHT chapter.

_While they were walking towards the border of Faerieland…_

Hanso: So where are we going again? *chews some gum* I forgot. *plays with his PSP* TEKKEN! Combo combo! YAY!

Whateva: **Yeah. You practically forgot.** *saying that because he wasn't even paying attention to Brynn*

Brynn: I'll need a map to show you. But instead of Artefact hunting, we're doing HORCRUX hunting.

Hanso: Wait… You're wearing you're ugly helmet AGAIN? I told you to get rid of that! *throws it*

Brynn: What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? *ultra panic mode* *hyperventilating*

Hanso: C'mon! It's not much of a threat! Pfft…

Brynn: (reference to Just Another Stupid Adventure) **Ten pounds of flying metal isn't a threat? ***suffocating*

Hanso: So what is?

Me: What the heck are you doing Hanso? SAVE HER! *jumping around in anger*

Whateva: SHE HAS ASTHMA! A-S-T-H-M-A! ASTHMA! *shakes Hanso*

Amethyst: SO STOP SITTING ON YOUR TAIL AND GRAB HER PUFFER! HOLY UTHER!

Echo: STOP KILLING HER OFF! OH THE HOMICIDE! *running around the room*

Whateva: Call Armin!

Echo: HE DOESN'T SPECIALIZE ASTHMA! ONLY EATING PROBLEMS!

Whateva: Like how do people be anorexic?

Echo: Pretty much.

_A game of Helmet Discus ends and puffing ends…_

Brynn: *better*

Hanso: I have one. :D *map in his hand*

Brynn: *about to touch it* Where did you get it from? *shifty eyes*

Hanso: (reference to Echo) *sigh* My butt.

Brynn: *uncomfortable* Well, we're going to the Lost Desert. The land of the best sand, hot weather, burnt food, Queelas and the birthplace of modern Neopian Military arts. Not to mention the best military technology, being the first land to use a tank. (reference to the Swarm game)

Echo: … I wanna go there. D:

Brynn: And it's pretty much Neopia's Egypt.

Hanso: How are we gonna get there?

Brynn: Well-

Fyora: *speaking in a British accent (for some reason. I always imagine royalty speaking in a British accent. Except for Altador, because that would be awkward. :/) HALT!

Hanso and Brynn: *freeze*

Fyora: Hanso, Brynn, while I told Brynn about the mission, I had a little change of mind.

Hanso: *whinges* Awwwwwwwww. D:

Fyora: *ignores him* Well, I thought it was a good idea for you guys to have another person to join your company.

Hanso: Double Awww. D:

Fyora: So… I thought it would be best for you, Hanso, to have your own apprentice! Meet Timothy, or Timmy for short.

Timmy: *comes*

Hanso: Not him! D: He's suicide! HE'S ROADKILL!

Brynn: Don't be mean Hanso! We're the heroes of Faerieland, and you *impersonates him* Awwwww *stops* at a little Wocky? Don't you get it? HE IDOLIZES US! HE'S OUR BIGGEST FAN!

Timmy: Actually, I really hate the person next to you.

Hanso: **Yes, I care about him too.**

Brynn: *normal* Oh.. Okay. Well we better get going!

Hanso, Brynn and Timmy: *walking to the border of Faerieland*

Amethyst: Wait… Faerieland has border?

Me: Sure it does! It's right next to Haunted Woods, but I decided to separate it with a giant river because it's better and prettier that way.

Whateva: They're gonna hop the border?

Echo: That won't probably happen.

Me: They won't because it's illegal in Neopia. And they have passports! :D *shows two purple and green passports and two Brightvale green and yellow passports*

Whateva: Nice!

Amethyst: I have a Shenkuu one stuck in my Neohome, being guarded by two bulldogs named Pumpkin and Peach.

Me: It's all black and red with gold trimmings and made out of silk. :D

Echo: You own them?

Amethyst: No… If I had 2 bulldogs I'd name them Nimue and Morgana.

Whateva: Wait, Pumpkin and Peach? I thought those were Steve's dogs…

Amethyst: I'm not sure. I got them from my next door neigbour. *shrugs*

Whateva: Then I guess they're not Steve's. *sigh*

Timmy: We're here! So where are we going?

Brynn: *facepalm*

Hanso: Wait, you don't have a weapon. I have my knives, Brynn has her sword and you….?

Timmy: Have my Regulation Meridell Crossbow! :D

Brynn: Well, here's our ship!

*Flying Shenkuu boat appears*

Timmy: *whines* Why that one?

Brynn: What's wrong with it? It's in good shape.

Everybody: *have a flashback of the Talking Boat ship in AOTA Parody by Amethyst* *shudder*

Hanso: *staring at a girl sunbathing* Yep, impressive. Hot…

Brynn: *slaps him* *death glare*

Hanso: Hey! What was that for? D:

Brynn: *lies* I didn't slap you! I high-fived your face!

Timmy: *slaps Hanso* *lies* Ooops! Slipped!

Hanso: *slaps Timmy*

Whateva: *slaps Hanso for fun*

Amethyst: *slaps Echo for fun*

Echo: *slaps me for fun*

Me: *slaps Whateva for fun*

Whateva: *slaps Amethyst for fun*

_Slap-fight ends…_

Brynn, Hanso and Timmy: *in the ship*

Hanso: I'm being captain! HAHA!

Brynn: Why you? You're an irresponsible, idiotic and not fond of kids ixi! You only take a bath twice a week!-

Amethyst and Timmy (who are sitting near Hanso): *shift to the opposite direction uncomfortably*

Brynn: AND YOU DON'T USE ARMPIT DEODORANT! *pants*

Everybody: *move away from Hanso*

Hanso: Well you're a know-it-all and a credit-stealer! AND ALSO DON'T DO THE LAUNDRY SOON ENOUGH!

Everybody: *move away from Brynn and Hanso*

Timmy: *sniffs his clothes (one time Brynn washed them)* *shudders*

Brynn and Hanso: *bickering*

Timmy: THAT'S IT! I'M BEING CAPTAIN!

Brynn and Hanso: *stop*

Timmy: LET'S SAIL! You! *points to Hanso* Get me a Diet Coke on the double!

Hanso: I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE THANK YOU! *storms off* Stupid relationship of coke with kids…

Echo: HEY! D:

Timmy: You! *points at Brynn* Fetch me some chicken woman (reference to Amethyst's or Neon Dinosaur's stories)!

Brynn: Excuse me? You ain't have a taste of this have ya? *shows fist* Well have YA?

Hanso: *grabs her by the arm and leads her to the fridge*

Timmy: We have a long journey ahead of us! *grabs a pirate hat*

Amethyst: Isn't that Jordie's?

Me: He traded with me for a bag of Mentos. He said he needed it for his Science project.

Everybody: *singing a Sea Shanty that we made up*

Me: EVERYTHING SMELLS SO FISHY! *throws fresh fish everywhere*

Whateva: THIS SHIP IS SO DINGY! *punches some wood*

Amethyst: It could really use a paint job! *grabs paint buckets*

Echo: And shall we sorrow for Bob! *rings bells*

Everybody: *mourn to the death of Bob (if you don't know who he is, he's just a character I made up in ToW SPooF)*

Hanso: The coke is sold out! *throwing soda cans everywhere*

Brynn: My chicken sucks and I wanna shout! *shows burnt chicken with messed-up stuffing*

Timmy: Oh this is such a sucky day! *sighs*

Everybody: Hey!

Me: *does a fancy ending on the piano*

_Sailing…_

Timmy: *steering the ship* Land ho, Brynn?

Brynn: *in the Crow's nest (the top part of the ship)*I saw a pyramid far away!

Hanso: THAT'S TOO FAR! LIKE 4 KILOMETRES AWAY!

Timmy: WE NEED TO GET THERE FASTER!

Amethyst: I have an idea! *grabs jetpacks* *attaches it to the back of the ship* *grabs lots of bottles and cans of coke and puts them in the back* LEZZGO!

Timmy: *shakes the ship*

Soda and Jetpacks: *explode*

Ship: *goes really really fast*

Timmy: WE'RE GOING TO LOST DESERT BABY!

Echo: It sounds like Las Vegas.

Me: I wanna go there… And watch the Cirque Du Soleil Love…. Ah… Beatles…

_1 hour later…_

Everybody: *arrive seasick*

Armin v.E: This is WAY more bad than transitions. *poofs*

Echo: *dizzy* I've never felt like this other than when I ate Cocaine French Toast.

Whateva: *throws up in her blarf bucket* Maggots…

Amethyst: *drinks water* More hotter than Arizona…

Me: Urgh…. *throws up*

Hanso: Where should we start?

Brynn: Well, going to the Pyramids right now wouldn't work because all the Guards are there and they pretty much stay there. Sakhmet would be useless because there's no place we could get information there due to Nabile being not really interested in Libraries… So… The Best we can get is Qasala.

Timmy: *whines* But I'm tired! *collapses*

Amethyst: The best transport we could get are camels… And they're slow.

Echo: Is there ANYTHING worst than that? Camels smell… Really bad. Trust me, I got experience. *flashbacks to a time she went on a camel*

Me: **You wanna walk?** *points to a really far Qasala*

Echo: ….. On second thought, Let's take the camels.

_One suckish camel ride later…_

Hanso: AT LAST! LAND! *starts kissing the sand*

Everybody: *laughing*

Brynn: Hanso, you do know that's the Camel pooing section, do you?

Hanso: Camel pooing what?

Me: *points at the obvious sign*

Hanso: OH MY GOSH! *spits it out*

Everybody: *open umbrellas*

_A mouth washing session ends…_

Brynn: I have a map of Qasala. Currently we're in the Souveneir section.

Timmy: Well, a maze. **Oh joy!**

*Puffy Ami Yumi plays (I can't remember the title. But I do know what the music video looks like. The Titans were chasing this weird Joker-esque villain. And they were in this fun house thingy. And they were crossing through these doors and going through this black spots in a white room trying to get the villain. Chasing the villain. If you know the title, please tell me! I just love that song…)*

Us: *running around like in the actual music video*

Brynn: *running to a stall* THE MAGIC SECTION IS PROBABLY THIS WAY!

Hanso: *running in the opposite way* THAT'S THE BARBIE DOLL SECTION YOU FOOL! *gets his head hit by a giant dartboard*

Timmy: *tangled in the clothes area* STUPID SWIMWEAR! *slips on sunscreen*

Echo: *gets thrown by random food* PIE! *accidentally slips on one* *gets whacked by a fish* *waves chainsaw*

Amethyst: *running away from a giant tank* IT'S 2012! *dials Merlin* HELP ME!

Merlin: NOOOOOO! I'm giving Morgana lunch.

Amethyst: I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN SO HELP ME WITH YOUR SICK MAGIC POWERS!

Merlin: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't tell Arthur though, if you do, *glare* guess what'll happen?

Amethyst: I know. *shifty eyes* NOW STOP SITTING ON YOUR BIG FAT RUMP AND HELP ME HERE!

Merlin: *yawn* *poofs the tank*

Amethyst: When's the next season?

Merlin: I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!

Amethyst: Are you having an affair with Morgana?

Merlin: What… the…. Heck?

Amethyst: TELL ME THE SEASON DATES!

Merlin: *hangs up in fear*

Amethyst: *hangs up* Coward. *continues running*

Whateva: *gets confused in the Hardware section* *trips on a bucket of paint* C'MON! I JUST BOUGHT MY BRAND NEW SHIRT YESTERDAY!

Paint: HAHA!

Everybody: *jaw drop*

Me: *get confused in the entertainment section* Lost Desert has Wii? DS? OMG! THE TEMPTATION!

Us: *all bump into each other*

Brynn: *takes her puffer* MY ASTHMA!

Hanso: *whines* MY HAIR! *grabs a pink scrunchie from his pocket*

Timmy: MY TAIL! *shows a scratched tail*

Echo: MY LEG! *shows bruises on it*

Whateva: MY SHIRT! *shows a paint-splattered shirt*

Amethyst: MERLIN HUNG UP ON ME! *sobs* AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME THE SEASON DATES! THAT DOES IT! *grabs her phone and keeps on texting him*

Me: I WANNA GET A NEW DS GAME! EPIC MICKEY!

Brynn: A stall that can finally help us! *points to a store called "Antiques and Gold Cobralls"*

Everybody: *get in*

*windchimes play*

Hanso: HELLLO?

*silence*

Timmy: Anybody here?

Brynn: DON'T HIDE FROM ME Y'ALL!

Random n00b: *jumps out of a barrel and runs away*

Me: Keeping it Western?

Brynn: Keepin' it Western.

Amethyst: It's really obvious that the store is all worn-out and abandoned-

Blue Lenny (appears in front of Echo): *appears*

Echo: ACK! You scared the heck out of me!

Whateva: *to Amethyst* Spoke too soon.

Amethyst: *nods*

Me: Don't state the obvious.

Amethyst: *nods*

Brynn: Excuse me, kind sir-

Blue Lenny: I'm a girl. *shifty eyes* And 62 years old.

Timmy: Oooh, dissed. XD

Brynn: M'am, we want to find the artifact of the Lost Desert, but we don't know where to find it.

Blue Lenny: Come. *leads us to table with a big book* *opens book* You want to find Larissa Le Lasky's Mau Amulet?

Hanso: The what?

Brynn: *ignores Hanso* Yes madam. The amulet.

Blue Lenny: They say this. Le Lasky's heart is hidden in the dark, somewhere nice and deep, however not inside a shark and somewhere not so steep. She is not a Capulet, but the heart takes form of an Amulet.

Timmy: Continue.

Blue Lenny: I cannot help you here. Qasala isn't known for sources, but known for immense knowledge and oral tradition. You may have the Grimoire of Horcruxes, ranging from Harry Potter to SPooFed ones. *gives us the book* Shall you keep it, remember me and I wish you good luck.

Us: *about to leave*

Blue Lenny: Hang on, youngsters. Sakhmet is in celebration today. There's a brand new great library and museum there, however, royalty will get in first only. Seek help and go to the Medicine Store. Say that you 7 need help and that I, Mollie, sent you there. They would help you get in. Good luck!

Everybody: *leave*

Brynn: So we have to go to Sakhmet, which is 5 kilometres away… WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!

Everybody's Stomachs: *rumble*

Brynn: …How about a snack first?

_5 minutes later…_

Everybody: *finish their ice cream*

Amethyst: VANILLA!

Whateva: RAINBOW BILLABONG!

Me: ROCKY ROAD!

Echo: LEMONADE PADDLE POP!

Brynn: PEACHPA!

Hanso: NEOCOLA PADDLE POP!

Timmy: AZZLE!

Brynn: Let's stop, we already wasted 5 minutes of journey time. 5 PRECIOUS MINUTES OF JOURNEY TIME!

Me: How much worth is 5 minutes when the journey takes like 10 minutes?

Brynn: …You have a point.

Echo: Let's hire horses!

_And so we got horses and rode to Sakhmet…_

Whateva: *whips her horse*

Hanso: Brynn said we should be near a bridge!

Timmy: *points to a big river*

Me: WHIP YOUR HORSES FASTER SO WE CAN RUN ACROSS THE RIVER!

Amethyst: Is that even going to work? I mean, if we do that, we could easily kill ourselves.

Timmy: Well, she's the author. She can make us die whenever she wants.

Echo: You're not gonna kill us, are you Popgum?

Me: Heck no! That's just awful and horrible! YEEHAW!

Everybody: *whip their horses and speed along the river, successfully crossing it*

_In Sakhmet…_

*Elephants, Dancers, Confetti and Stalls and Festival stuff everywhere*

Brynn: We have to go to the Medicine Stall.

Me: IT'S OVER THERE! *points to a far Medicine Stall*

Whateva: We can't just randomly push through them! We'll go to jail!

Echo: And we can't kill them of too! AND THAT'S JUST SAD! D:

Amethyst: I can call Merlin, but it looks like he shut down his phone and got a new one! *angry* THAT SON OF UTHER (I hate Uther… D: All sucky and snobby.)!

Brynn: Any ideas? *glances at Hanso and Timmy*

Hanso: *grins* Timmy, what's Rule 12# of the Ultimate Thief's Handbook Guide?

Timmy: Dance through crowds when in need?

Hanso: Nice job, apprentice. And that's what we exactly do!

*Guards everywhere*

*Walk like an Egyptian playing*

Everybody: *dancing*

Brynn: All the old paintings on the tombs-

Hanso: They do the sand dance don't you know?

Echo: If they move to quick-

Everybody: OH WHEY OH!

Whateva: They're fallin' down like a domino!

Me: All the bazaar men by the Nile-

Amethyst: They get the money on the bet!

Timmy: GOLD CROCODILES-

Everybody: OH WHEY OH!

Echo: They snap their teeth on your cigarette!

Me: Foreign types with da hookah pipes say!

Everybody: AY OH WHEY OH! AY OHHH WHEEEEEEEEEY OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Brynn: Walk like an Egyptian…

Jub Zambra and the Cobralls: *playing the Interlude*

Whateva: Blonde waitresses take their trays-

Hanso: They spin around and cross the floor!

Timmy: They've got the moves-

Everybody: OH WHEY OH!

Brynn: You drop your drink then they bring you more!

Me: All the school kids so sick of books-

Echo: They like the punk and the metal band!

Whateva: When the buzzer rings-

Everybody: OH WHEY OH!

Amethyst: They're walkin' like an Egyptian!

Hanso: All the kids in the marketplace say!

Everybody: AY OH WHEY OH AY OHHHHH WHEYYY OHHHHH!

Timmy: Walk like an Egyptian…

Jub Zambra and the Cobralls: *playing the instrumental*

Everybody: *Egyptian walk*

Amethyst: Slide your feet up the street and bend your back!

Brynn: Shift your arm then pull it back!

Echo: Life is hard you know-

Everybody: OH WHEY OH!

Hanso: So strike a pose on a Cadillac!

*Cadillacs arrive*

Whateva: If you want to find all the cops!

Me: They're hanging out in the donut shop!

Timmy: They sing and dance-

Everybody: OH WHEY OH!

Brynn: Spin the clubs cruise down the block!

Amethyst: All the Japanese with their Yen!

Echo: The party boys call the Kremlin!

Whateva: And the Chinese know-

Everybody: OH WHEY OH!

Hanso: They walk the line like Egyptian!

Brynn: All the cops in the donut shop say!

Everybody: AY OH WHEY OH AY OHH WHEY OHHHHHH!

Timmy: Walk like an Egyptian…

Everybody: Walk like an Egyptian… *stop inside the Medicine Stall*

Me: We need HELP. Mollie sent us here.

Cybunny Girl: Of course! Of course! Come! *leads us to her bedroom (nothing much. Just a hammock, an air conditioner, Drawer, laptop, desk, lights, TV)* *opens a big chest* Have the royal costumes.

Older Cybunny Lady: Honey, who are these people?

Cybunny Girl (named Sally): Auntie Mollie sent them!

Older Cybunny Lady: I'm going to the Groceries… *goes outside* Stupid traffic…

Sally: Change in these! *gives us a costume each*

_After changing…_

Brynn: *wearing a Dark Green ballgown made out of cotton and some silk gold trimmings (Gorgeous, really. One day, I'm gonna show a drawing of it… And I have a shaky hand. XD), White High-heels, Stained Glass bangles, Gold Heart necklace, Pearl Earrings, White gloves that end on the elbow and Curly hair with with a Gold Tiara* I look ridiculous.

Whateva: You actually look pretty. :D

Sally: You're dressed up as Lynnette Aegolius.

Brynn: You've got to be kidding me! Her? SHE'S FAMOUS!

Sally: Listen Brynn, you look EXACTLY like her! Only the opposite personality. Now shut your mouth and let me apply your make-up. D: *puts some light brown eyeshadow on Brynn and lip gloss* There! You're lucky you have blue eyes, much better to work with!

Hanso: *wearing Dark Blue Prince Clothes (If you've watched, Imagine Prince William's wedding outfit), Black pants and pretty much a Blue and Colder shades version of Prince William's wedding outfit*

Sally: Harris (XD Hanso named Harris… XD) Sleet. Lemme fix that for ya. *messes up his hair and adds some powder on him*

Echo: *Hair let down with some braids with a bone Crown on her head, Seashell accessories, Green Ballgown with some Banana leaves, Pale green elbow gloves and Brown ballet flat shoes* Hmmph… I look like an Ancient Barbie Doll… And THAT's not pretty.

Sally: Don't worry. It would be taken down before you know it. :D *adds some purple eyeshadow and light red lip gloss* Mila Corralis. :D Better.

Echo: Worster you mean. *sits down*

Whateva: *wearing a Purple ballgown with green trimmings, White lace-up sandals, Amethyst and Jade jewelery, low ponytail* Too fancy, but gorgeous. :D

Sally: Felicity Ferraw (pronounced Feh-r-ow. As in the OW in Now.). *adds Yellow eyeshadow and lip gloss* Now the hard part about you two *points to Me and Amethyst* is that you have to act to be twins. And that's just hard.

Me and Amethyst: *wearing our hair in a tight bun with chopstick-things in the bun, pearl earrings, Red, Black and Gold silk Kimonos, White elbow gloves, White socks and Geta sandals*

Sally: Popgum, you're See, and Amethyst, you're Soo. Last name's Yang (after Yin Yang.). *adds immense powder on our faces, Red eyeshadow, Black Eyeliner, Pink blush and red lipstick* You should be fine.

Timmy: *wearing little pirate clothes*

Sally: You're good. Called Umbridge Oneleg. Now guys, wait out the door and get picked up by a carriage. I would zap the clothes back and you guys would be in your clothes as before, and the make-up would be gone. BYE!

_At the Museum and Library…_

Desert Ruki: Hello! I will be your guide today! There is the History section, the Culture section, the Library, the Geography section, the-

Echo: *rudely* How many sections are there?

Me: *nudging Echo*

Desert Ruki: Ms. Corralis! I'm flabbergasted! I've never seen you in such an attitude!

Echo: Umm… Um… *changes to a nice attitude* Please tell me how many sections are there, will you?

Desert Ruki: *shifty eyes at us* 6. But we will go to the Geography section.

Brynn: *puts hand up*

Desert Ruki: *suspicious* Yes, Ms. Aegolius?

Brynn: May we go to the Library?

Desert Ruki: No, Ms. Aegolius. We insist that you go to the Geography section. Guards!

*Guards come and guard us*

Hanso: *whispers to Timmy* He's givin' me a FIT.

Us: *go to the section*

Desert Ruki (who is actually evil and is trying to kill the whole group): Would you like to try the Weather Pattern machine (actually a KILLING machine, you know, Terror Mountain, will kill you by turning so cold you got hypothermia.)?

Us: No.

Desert Ruki: I insist, Ms. Yang. *grabs my hand* Please try it out.

Me: *nervous* No thank you.

Desert Ruki: But I insist, Ms. Yang.

Me: *mouths to Brynn* Help me!

Timmy: *sees a control panel that says "Demo" or "Kill" and is switched on Demo and a Yellow Koi guarding it, waiting for the right time to put it on Kill* *whispers to Amethyst about it*

Amethyst: *shocked* D: *whispers to Echo about it*

Echo: Holy Fyora!

Desert Ruki: Ms. Corralis! I have never seen you curse before!

Echo: *passes it on to Whateva*

Whateva: *shocked* *whispers to Hanso*

Hanso: *whispers to Brynn*

Everybody: *form a plan*

Hanso: May I use the bathroom?

Desert Ruki: Yes, Mr. Sleet.

Hanso: *hides behind the Machine door and grabs

Me: *nods* I'd love too, sir.*curts* *smirks* *kicks him in the face (Hard to fight with a ballgown eh?)* *shoves him in the machine*

Hanso: *kicks the door close and blocks it with a giant shelf*

Timmy and Amethyst: *drop down from the vents and beat the Yellow Koi*

Amethyst: *zapping magic at him* *jams her thumb on his eye* *kicks him in the gut* *punches him in the face* *whacks him with a frying pan in the butt*

Timmy: *switches the lever to Kill* HYPOTHERMIA ACTIVATE!

Echo: We're the first royalty to arrive, so we have plenty of time left! BUT THERE'S NO MOMENT TO LOSE! DEFINITELY NO MOMENT TO LOSE!

Brynn: *pulls out her sword and fights the Guard*

Hanso: *uses his knives to keep the other guard occupied*

Desert Ruki: *dies (they basically poof into air because they're pixels)*

Echo: *waves her chainsaw* *goes maniac* *shoots with rifles* *throws knives* *uses Sawther and poofs some extra guards*

Whateva: *uses her Bow and Arrow and manages to kill off some Guards* *kicks one in the gut*

Amethyst: *tangles the Koi dude with her ribbon* *kills it with pointy stick*

Me: *spits gum at the guards*

Timmy: *shoots some guards with his regulation Meridell crossbow*

Brynn: TO THE LIBRARY!

Everybody: *race to the Library* *go to this section*

Hanso: I found this book that might help us! *holds up a book saying "Ancient Decipherations and Codes"*

Echo: **Oh that book doesn't help us.**

Amethyst: S-s-symbols? GIMME THAT! *snatches the book* The Hiegrolyphics say that this is the code for unlocking a vault in the History section.

Whateva: You read Hiegrolyphics?

Amethyst: Athena said so.

Athena: It's true! *poofs*

Me: LEZZGO TO DA HISTORY SECTION!

_To the History section…_

Everybody: *in normal clothes*

Timmy: Well that's a big vault.

Vault: *20 feet high and 20 feet long*

Brynn: *grabs a Grappling hook with rope* Well, let's get to the lock. Amethyst and Echo should go. Echo's the strongest, Amethyst knows the Hiegros.

Amethyst and Echo: *climb*

Amethyst: Arm, arm, bird, bird, fish, wheat stalk, fish.

Echo: *do that*

Vault: *opens up and shows a tiny piece of papyrus*

Amethyst and Echo: *back on the ground*

Brynn: Somehow, we'll need the papyrus, but we don't know where it is!

Echo: **How useful.**

Me: Guys, remember? Hidden in the dark, somewhere nice and deep. And somewhere not so steep! So it's buried, so it's nice and deep. But it wouldn't be alone because the sunlight can shine on it, so it has to be buried UNDERNEATH a thing, but it isn't in the Center of Neopia either, so it's probably in a deep spot in the heart of a building!

Whateva: Our best bet's the Pyramids, but which one?

Hanso: Well, Amethyst said that it wouldn't be in either of the pyramids, nor a river (reference to Just Another Stupid Adventure).

Amethyst: The Pharaohs in the Olden days were just too useless for an artifact, so they couldn't be buried in their burial chambers with them, cuz they'e not worth. So our best bet is the Noil Sphinx.

_In the Sphinx…_

Timmy: Well, let's start digging.

Everybody: *digging*

Echo: *shoveling madly*

Amethyst: *double shovels*

Whateva: *using a GIGANTIC shovel*

Me: *shoveling like I'm out of air*

Hanso: *using a snow plow*

Brynn: *digging*

Timmy: *doggy digging*

_3 hours later…_

Echo: ALAS! THE TUNNEL IS FINISHED!

Hanso: Guys, you stand guard. Walkie Talkies,check. We'll sneak in and grab the Horcrux- Wait a second… How do we know what the artifact is?

Everybody: *ponder*

Me: Mau is Egyptian for "House-hold Cat".

Hanso: … I was thinking of a more dramatic answer, but yes, that can be an answer.

Brynn: The amulet is Cat-head shaped, and it's made out of Sapphires and Lapis Lazuli. And Silver and Gold.

Brynn, Hanso and Timmy: *go in the tunnel*

Echo: *Rifle slung over her shoulder, Sawther on her left side and Fighting Knives on both sides on her belt and readying her Chainsaw* *sipping Coke*

Amethyst: *holding her pointy stick, Magic Confusing Ribbon rolled up on one side of her and two twin daggers one the other*

Whateva: *readying her bow with an Arrow, Quiver filled with Arrows and a basic sword on her left side*

Me: *readying my sword and two Sais on each side of me*

_In the tunnel…_

Timmy: *ahead of them* *holding his GPS and flashlight* My GPS says that we just have to walk a few more hundred metres…

Hanso: *holding his flashlight* You know what Brynn?

Brynn: *wearing those helmets with flashlights on them and reading the Ancient Decipherations and Codes book* What?

Hanso: Just you… And me… Together… Alone… In the Dark- (reference to iCarly)

Brynn: Shut up, you big-mouthed tail. *whacks him with the book*

Hanso: OWWWW! D:

Whateva: This really IS a Rewind!

Timmy: Oh…. Em… Gee… A HEDGE MAZE! WITH ENEMIES IN THERE!

Them: *enter*

_2 minutes later…_

Brynn, Hanso and Timmy: *beaten up at the end of the maze*

Hanso: Well… That was easy.

Brynn: **Yeah Hanso, that was really easy. Easy. You're right.**

Timmy: Where do we go next? You have the map Brynn.

Brynn: It said to go to a corridor, but which one?

*Three corridors appear*

Timmy: You know what? I won't pick because I'm just a kid, and I'm stupider.

Hanso: What now?

Timmy: I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10.

Brynn: Really Timmy? That? You have GOT to be kidding me.

Timmy: Well, I'm a kid. It's the best I can do!

Hanso: You go first. *fake little angelic smile*

Brynn: *shifty eyes* Okay… 8?

Hanso: 5?

Timmy: It's 5! :D

Brynn: What?

Hanso: I pick-

Brynn: DON'T!

Hanso: WHY? YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! YOU'RE NOT THE FREAKING BOSS OF ME!

Brynn: …Because… I… I love you. *puppy dog eyes*

Whateva: Awwwwww. :3

Echo: This is TOTALLY a Rewind.

Timmy: Cheesy Romance… I don't get it at all.

Amethyst: You will soon, Timmy. SOON.

Hanso: Do… Do you actually mean that?

Brynn: *normal* Part of me says 'Yes' because we're proposed. *shows her ring* And secondly of all, you're more stupid than a goat.

Hanso: But I am a goat. D:

Brynn: Oh… Then I'm smarter than the average Tiger! :D (reference to Yogi Bear)

Hanso: I pick the left one…

Everybody: *go to that one*

Timmy: *gasp* There it is! :D *tries to snatch it off but is stopped by Hanso*

Hanso: You think that they let you take it that easily?

Timmy: …Yes.

Hanso: Well guess what? They don't! Now do you guys have a bag of sand?

Amethyst: What a rewind.

Brynn: *roll eyes facepalm* Indiana Jones reference?

Hanso: Don't underestimate the power of Indiana! D:

Timmy: *snatches it off* See? I told you they would let us off that easily-

*Earthquake happens*

Hanso: **Yeah, they really did.**

Brynn: RUN!

Hanso: That was my line! D:

Brynn: You care about a line more than your own life?

Hanso: …You have a point.

Brynn, Hanso and Timmy: *running to the entrance*

_At the Entrance…_

Me: QUICK YOU SLOWPOACHES! THE ROYAL ARMY FOUND US!

Timmy: *passes the Amulet to Brynn*

Brynn: *puts it in her bag*

Everybody: *run to the river where the boat is*

General Bacon: THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!

Everybody: *in the boat*

Amethyst: *finishes putting the jetpacks and Nitro stuff* LET IT RIP! *turns them on*

Boat: *speeds away*

General Bacon: DRATS! C'mon! It's curfew! Go back to bed!

Army: *groan* *walk back with Bacon (actually Dacon, but I like calling him Bacon)*

_In the Ship Hold (Amethyst is in the Crow's Nest, Echo's controlling the Rudder and stuff and Whateva's controlling the Sails and ropes)…_

Brynn: We got the Horcrux!

Me: *grabs it from her bag and puts it on the table*

Hanso: How are we gonna destroy it?

Brynn: *grabs the Grimoire of Horcruxes* *reads* They said "Stab with Werelupe Fangs. Do not do it in a close distance. Stab with care." (SPooF of those Laundry instructions on clothes).

Hanso: And how are we gonna do that?

Me: I have an idea. WHATEVA! WE NEED YOU HERE! I'LL TAKE YOUR JOB FOR A WHILE! *races up the stairs and onto the masts and sails*

Whateva: She told me what to do. :D *puts a Werelupe Fang on her arrow as a replacement for the head* *puts the Amulet far away (20 yards)* *shoots the arrow perfectly*

*Blinding Light* *Light dies*

Brynn: It's destroyed! :D Can't wait til Fyora sees this!

Echo: Where are we going next, Timmy?

Timmy: The Haunted Woods!

Amethyst: I see a Huge Brain Tree FAR FAR FAR FAR away! But not to mention… A GIANT STORM!

**Hope you liked it! Made with awesomeness!**


	2. Councils

No, Excalibur doesn't have tips on it's blade. Just kidding. ALSO, I got my camp dates wrong. :P It's going to be on tomorrow, so, Adios! And no, it is not in Hawaii. It would be nice if it was.

ALTADOR: Prologue

_In a top secret meeting, far, far away…_

*Star Wars music playing and stops*

Darth Vader and Darth Maul: *sitting on theater seats far away and eating butter popcorn in a container, drinking soda and eating snicker bars*

Darth Maul: I can't wait to see Luke's butt kicked.

Darth Vader: HE'S MY SON YOU FOOL! *choking Maul in the neck*

Darth Maul: *punching Darth Vader*

Darth Vader: LUKE! HELP ME! COME JOIN THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE! KILL MAUL OFF!

Luke Skywalker: NEVER DADDY! *opens lightsaber*

Darth Vader: WE HAVE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES MY SON!

Asajj Ventress (from the Clone wars): *holding up a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies*

Luke Skywalker: Thank you! :D *grabs the plate*

Asajj Ventress: *holds a hand up to say "No problem"*

Luke Skywalker: *bites on it and talks with his mouth full* NEVER DADDY!

*chewed cookie bits splatter on Darth Vader's helmet*

*epic Star Wars scene upstairs*

Me: *laughing my head off*

Altador: *having a meeting with the other 11 heroes of Altador (I replaced Darkest Faerie who's name is Joanna with a regular dark faerie named Agatha)* Guys, I give up. I CAN'T find the Darkest Faerie Statue ANYWHERE! I've looked in the toilet!

*flashback of Altador looking in the toilet ends*

Altador: I'VE LOOKED IN FYORA'S BATHROOM!

*flashback of Fyora finding Altador in her bathroom and screaming and Altador being like "Sorry! Sorry!"*

Me: It's in the bottom of Maraqua. Unless you can swim of course.

Echo: He's a dog. He CAN swim.

*flashback of Altador panicking in the shallow end of the pool*

Me and Echo: *snickering*

Altador: Really? *dumbfounded* The statue is in Maraqua?

Amethyst: For goodness' sake, how dumb are you?

Whateva: *lies* IT'S HIDDEN! *nervous laughing*

Altador: Oh. *sad* Besides guys! I have Grade Reports to mark and check! *scribbling reports* Echo… An A for History for having a fantastic report and enthusiasm in the History of Weaponry, but considered Chainsaws are the successors of Excalibur…

Echo: IT IS! *pulls out the sword from the rock* See? TIPS ON THE BLADE! *points to little triangles poking out from the blade sideways*

Arthur: DANG IT! SHE PULLED THE SWORD OUT OF THE ROCK! SHE'S GONNA DEFEAT MORDRED AND MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A SORE LOSER! *steals it off Echo and runs off*

Amethyst: Gwen wouldn't like to see her boyfriend being a sore loser.

Uther: *laughing at Arthur for being a sore loser*

Amethyst: SHUT UP UTTER (just some nickname for Uther)!

Me: Lezzgo, Utter Fountainpen. *handcuffs him to a big ball*

Rosetta: *throws him into the cell* Knights of Camelot wouldn't help you now. Besides, you're a sore loser. Go suck eggs. *gives him a carton of eggs for him to suck on* *whips Uther*

Uther: *miserably sucking eggs*

Rosetta: FASTER!

Puddles: THE LADY SAID FASTER!

Uther: *sucking it faster*

Sandy: *holding some Eggnog cups* Who wants eggnog?

Altador: A+ then. Amethyst… An A+ for History for developing such understanding of the Middle Ages… *jealous of Amethyst* Whateva, An A+ for creating a successful Chair Stacking sculpture.

*giant sculpture of 30 chairs stacked appears*

Whateva: It's the Chairffel Tower!

Amethyst and Me: *taking pictures of ourselves near the Chairffel Tower*

Altador: Popgum, A+ for English and Grammar for noticing such a small mistake.

Jerdana: Altador, you're the Hunter! You're our leader! You HAVE to continue! Don't make a fool of yourself being weaker than Dionysus!

Dionysus: *falls over while he was rollerblading*

Whateva: *rollerblading better than him* 'Sup sucker.

Apollo: *takes him on a stretcher and into his hospital*

Echo: *snickers*

Sasha: I'm afraid it is the best. I'll do my best to change your autographing sessions to the times you'll be back.

Some assistant: NEXT AUTOGRAPHING SESSION IN THE EXQUISITE AMBROSIA IN THE NEXT HOUR!

Sasha: SHUT UP YOU HOBANFACE! AND THE NEXT AUTOGRAPHING SESSION IS NEXT MONTH IN THE MAUSOLEUM!

Me: Who would want to go the Mausoleum? It smells like Jubjub guts in there.

Everybody: *gag*

People who were yearning for Altador's autograph: Awwww. D:

Echo: He's not worth it! Seriously guys! GAWD!

Siyana: I guess it's fine, but really, make sure that it's quite sunny. I must see you everyday with cousin Apollo!

Apollo: HEY CUZ! *lets go of the stretcher*

Dionysus: OWWWWWW! DI IMMORTALES!

Whateva: *helps Apollo put the stretcher in his car*

Apollo: Here's my number. :D *gives Whateva his number*

Whateva: *frowns and death glare* *punches him in the face and goes sit with us*

Apollo: D: SCREW YOU!

Whateva: YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW YOUR FACE UP!

Gordos: I don't freaking care, as long as this will be a great show and will be sold for millions! AND DUBBED INTO DIFFERENT LANGUAGES! *saying the title in Swiss*

Everybody: …What?

Gordos: *sigh* Nevermind.

Kelland: I'll say you have to, only if you manage to smuggle me some stacks of paper (money).

Altador: *sigh* Sureness.

Kelland: HUZZAH!

Me, Amethyst, Whateva, Echo, Wolf, Meneses, Jill: *playing a short Mariachi band tune*

Florin: Sir, you must stay. Everything out there is dangerous! YOU COULD DIE!

Whateva: You fainted when we dared you to not eat cereal for a week.

Amethyst: And when we told you not to eat a muesli bar for the rest of the day.

Florin: *sigh* Yes. It's true.

Everybody: *laughing at him*

Torakor: YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR TRAINING PROGRAM! YOU'RE STILL FAT AS A JACKET POTATO!

Agatha: I don't absolutely care at all! Just do some mushy rot and get eaten by a werelupe! PUHLEAZE! Don't die though, feels nasty. D:

Marak: YOU'LL DROWN! YOU CAN ONLY SWIM 5 METRES OF FREESTYLE INCLUDING STOPS!

Everybody:*laughing*

Fauna: YOU'LL GET KILLED BY A RABBIT! D: RABBITS ARE EVIL! GET POISONOUS CARROTS STRAIGHT AWAY!

Echo: *bursting out laughing* *chokes on pizza*

Armin v.E: *heimlichs Echo* *poofs*

Psellia: It's your choice Altador. Do what your heart tells you.

*crickets chirp*

Everybody: o_O

Psellia: *having a nap anyway (She sleeps a lot!)*

Altador: FINE THEN!

Everybody: HURRAY!

Amethyst, Echo, Whateva and Me: ADVENTURE!

Altador: *stands up* Also a special announcement. Jerdana, the speech.

Jerdana: *stands up with Altador holding a card*

Altador and Jerdana: WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

Everybody: *gasp*

Amethyst, Me, Echo and Whateva: YOU'RE 3RD WIFE?

Agatha: How's that possible?

Me: His first wife was Fyora…

Echo: 2nd was Xandra…

Whateva: And the 3rd-to-be, Jerdana.

Amethyst: **Amazing right?**

Altador: That's it. I'm going… You know what time it is guys?

Everybody: What?

Altador: BLESSING TIME! GIVE US BLESSINGS! O mighty bow, you will pierce anyone to whoever gets in our way. O swift sword, shall you reflect evil's dark magic from us.

Jerdana: Shall my orb protect your from the evil forces from the dark! *gives us a turn at wearing her orb for 10 seconds then passing it on* *takes it*

Fauna: All kinds of fauna shall respect you and aid you in any way, they will protect you from evil.

Kelland: Agility and trickery will aid you in your mighty journey yadda yadda yadda…

Gordos: Wealth and Balance shall help thou along the way.

Torakor: The honourable spear shall provide you sharp reflexes while the reflecting shield will provide you willpower.

Marak: The waves will aid you on your quest, and shall obey your demands… Like Percy Jackson! :D

Sasha: Shall faith and hope remain with you.

Florin: Food shall be with you for your great adventure, for you shall survive.

Siyana: The blazing sun will protect you from darkness.

Psellia: Your excellent prophecies will be completed, and I will protect you from invaders.

Agatha: Darkness shall protect you from shadows and sunburn.

Altador: Well? SHALL THE ADVENTURE START!

***non-sarcasm * BYE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! A bit short though. Tomorrow, I will be gone to camp (I got the dates wrong. ) for 3 days. Just in case you riot around my neohome yelling "GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OR WE WILL SQUIRT MAYONAISE IN YOUR MOUTH!". I hate Mayonaise T.T So squirt ketchup instead, will you?**


	3. Football Games

Old Ogrin Chapter 1

_At 6 pm on a Saturday Night…_

Me,Old Ogrin, Amethyst, Echo and Whateva: *on Old Ogrin's couch with lots of food*

Old Ogrin: SUPER BOWL! :D WOOT WOOT!

Whateva, Amethyst, Echo and Me: *came in just for the sake of the food*

Me: *eating a cheeseburger* The pickles are so good… *sips some sweetened iced tea* *eating fries*

Amethyst: *puts some ketchup on her fried chicken* *bites fried chicken drumstick* KFC FTW! *eats some salad with croutons* *drinks her coke*

Old Ogrin: WHY ISN'T IT STARTING YET? *grabs a baseball bat from Hanso's butt and smashes Ame's coke*

Amethyst: *cries* WAAAAAAAAAH! CURSE YOU OLD OGRIN! *grabs another coke can because it's from a 6-pack* *drinks coke* Ahh. Refreshin'.

Whateva: I never knew Ogrin's a Super Bowl fan. So weird.

Me: He totally is. *stares at his MILLENIA of Super Bowl posters*

Echo: *eats a hot dog with JUST mustard* Gotta love ya mustard! :D *eats a slice of pumpkin pie*

Old Ogrin: *eats some birthday cake* Why are you eating Pumpkin Pie when it's not Thanksgiving?

Echo: *gulps a part of Pumpkin Pie* Why are YOU eating birthday cake when it's not your birthday?

Armin v.E: BURN!

Shadow: *sigh* Sorry if Armin here is being very weird. *takes him by his arm and drags him back to the Narration Office*

Me: Which remembers me, I have a Narration Office. Pop, my Usul, is taking over spell-checking. Beaker, my Kacheek, takes over making sure it gets there, but most of the other time fails. Randal, my Korbat, and Cree, my Kougra, take over bodyguards.

Echo: Just because it's not Thanksgiving doesn't mean I can't eat Pumpkin Pie. But you can't eat Birthday Cake when it's not a close person's birthday. Everybody knows that, Roxton and Hoban does.

Hoban: Hey Ogrin, why you eatin' birthday cake?

Roxton: And it's not even your birthday!

Old Ogrin: Everyday is a birthday! D:

Echo: Well that person's birthday isn't really close to you, is it? *drinks Sprite* You know what, I'm starting to doubt you're wise.

Garin: Said the person who called me Racist Squirrel Bunny! I'M WITH OGRIN!

Echo: *smirks* Said the Stupid Protesting Squirrel Bunny.

Garin: Grrrr…

Amethyst: Rosetta! Please put him in the dungeons. He's disturbing as like UTHER HELL. U-T-H-E-R! UTHER!

Rosetta: Ame said so bunny squirrel. *brings out some handcuffs* *cuffs Garin* *whips him with a whip* Brynn! Snape! Puddles! Meet your new cellmate!

Puddles: Wait… I'm a prisoner?

Rosetta: Nope. You were just put on a comfy, entertaining room with a Jacuzzi and a big TV to keep your nosy parking on people's pockets, wallets and ATM's out. *uncuffs Garin* *throws him in a cell* *locks cell* DINNERTIME! *gives each person some butter chicken*

Snape: *eats it*

Brynn: *eats only a little bit cuz she hates butter chicken*

Rosetta: Get it or nothing.

Brynn: *eats butter chicken*

Puddles: *eats only the rice*

Snape: *eats it but gets an allergic reaction* Allergic… to… chicken…

Whateva: Thank god Garin's in the dungeons. He's a pain in the butt.

Garin: I HEARD THAT!

Whateva: *throws a tennis ball at him* SCREW YOU! *eats some popcorn chicken* *eats some spaghetti bolognaise* *drinks pepsi*

Old Ogrin: *throws birthday cake away* *eats take-away stir-fry* *eats tofu* *drinks cold green tea*

Advertisement on TV: Sorry to say, but the Neopian Super Bowl Match between the Moltara Glowworms and Maraqua Swordfishes is cancelled due to every player in the team getting burned or getting washed out (LOL). For now, we will put some phony advertisements and elevator music for the remainder of the show's running time and then Jackass will be on in 2 hours. Thank you.

Old Ogrin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I've waited a century for this! D: *cries*

Me: Why are you watching Super Bowl when you're blind?

Old Ogrin: *stops* Shut up. *cries again*

Beaker: MOOD SWING.

Everybody: *back out from Ogrin*

Echo: At least we have Jackass for the next 1 hour and 59 minutes and 38 seconds.

Everybody: *sit back on the couch*

_The next 5 minutes…_

*Baby by Justin Bieber playing non-stop*

Everybody: *screaming or wailing or moaning or groaning*

Echo: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! *running into walls and banging her frying pan everywhere along with her chainsaw*

Amethyst: OH THE PAIN AND AGONY! *nose bleeding* SANDY! GET THE FIRST AID KIT!

Sandy: *gets the first aid kit and gives to Ame*

Whateva: *screaming in pain* *choking* OH THE ASTHMA!

Me: *gasping and crying* WAAAAH! I'm… dying….

Advertisement: Are YOU feeling sad or lonely or impatient or all those above?

Everybody: YES WE DO! D:

Advertisement: Do you have talent?

Everybody: …

Amethyst: I think we do.

Everybody: YES WE DO! D:

Advertisement: Then this is the thing for you!

Whateva: *grunt* Don't tell me that's the Ahh Bra commercial.

Advertisement: SHENKUU'S GOT TALENT!

Everybody: *gasp*

Advertisement: The prize for this utterly popular competition is a spot on Neopia's Got Talent to be the Shenkuu representative and 1,000,000 neopoints!

Everybody: Ooh! Ahh!

Advertise: Here are the 4 judges! The famous Snarkie, the unpredictable Dirigibles, the sock-eating Dragona and the one and only Mr. Insane! Auditions start next week! Don't be late!

Amethyst: We're SOOO entering!

Old Ogrin: Friends, we shall organize our act.

Amethyst: I'll do Dragon Taming, Sorcery, Fire breathing and Sword Fighting while doing a handstand! *uses Ogrin's telephone to order a dragon* *grabs her special Dragon Taming equipment* I'm gonna teach my dragon to control wind and breathe fire and make drawings with it. The fire drawing part would be associated with my fire breathing act. *grabs a spellbook, a bottle and an Oak and Dragon Heartstring wand* The sorcery, I'll do some basic and exciting acts. *grabs a basic steel sword* I wouldn't be using my mini-Excalibur copy, too precious. But I'll have to work on the handstands. *does a handstand but falls on her head, still balanced* Hey! I could do a head spin! Curse all this blood rushing down to my face. *head spins while the sword's being held on her foot (you're wearing socks)*

Whateva: I'll do some artsy stuff. Like dancing, gymnastics, puppetry, singing… Those kind of stuff. *grabs tap shoes, ballet shoes and dance clothes and shoes* *puts on the tap shoes and does a quick little jig* *starts doing one-hand cartwheels*

Me: Me? I'll do Mythology stuff. Demonstrations of the Greek Gods' powers. Short plays of them.

Echo: The USUAL. :D

Old Ogrin: I SHALL PERFORM TRADITIONAL SHENKUU CULTURE!

Amethyst: Puddles, Get the Dragon, you can ride on it, but don't fly. Or else you wouldn't go to the BANK with us.

Puddles: *nods* *goes to the front door with her knives out* *comes back with a purple dragon*

Amethyst: Rosetta, let the prisoners go home-

Prisoners: WE'RE FREE! *goes home*

Amethyst: - and fetch the sewing kit and the potion ingredients.

Rosetta: *does that and come back*

Amethyst: Sandy, get the fire breathing tools.

Sandy: *does it*

Amethyst: *tames the dragon* Ok, Spitfire. Breathe the flame.

Spitfire (dragon): *breathes fire*

Amethyst: We're not up to touching it, but that's good. Keep on doing that. *grabs the potions* Sandy, can you start on making the cloak?

Sandy: Sure thing! *grabs some purple silk to use it as a base* *starts making some gold trimmings*

Amethyst: Puddles, please start making the sword.

Puddles: *salute* *grabs a sword mould* *pours some hot stuff* *puts the lid on* *starts hammering*

Amethyst: Rosetta, please set up the potions and ready the fire breathing materials.

Rosetta: Yeppers. *starts pouring in a pink liquid and drops in some orange tablets in a beaker* *puts it in a boiler/heater thing* *turns it up*

Amethyst: *starts planning out her performance*

Whateva: Alivia, start decorating the leotard.

Alivia: M'AM YES M'AM! *starts sewing in pink vine designs in the leotard* *grabs a Kiwi brush and polishes the tap shoes*

Whateva: Dusty, start making the puppets.

Dusty: Ok! *starts making plushies* *gets stuffing*

Whateva: Lahetta, search the web for suitable song for me.

Lahetta: Ok, but I'll need a voice sample.

Whateva: It's in My Documents.

Lahetta: Mmkay. *goes on a laptop*

Whateva: And don't go play some silly useless games cuz I got mah eyes on YOU. *does that two-finger from her eyes to Lahetta's* Sun, start polishing the dance shoes. If you can, you can probably get a head start on the tutu.

Sun: *nods* *starts polishing shoes*

Whateva: *draws a plan for her act*

Me: Pop, start making the modernized greek robe.

Pop: Yep. *starts getting some silk and sews some folds in the right place*

Me: Cree, Set up the Big Three sections. Remember, they HAVE to be exact.

Cree: Ok. *gets a tank and fills it with PURE sea water fresh from the Pacific.*

Me: Beaker, start doing the script.

Beaker: Yes Popgum. I'll try my best. *goes on a laptop and writes the script*

Me: Randal, start choreographing.

Randal: *does that*

Me: *sets off to work out the act*

Echo: Will, fetch the SPECIAL weapons, make sure they're full.

Will: *gets out a huge tank and sick weapons*

Echo: *starts juggling with knives* Fire, start making the daredevil helmet.

Fire: *sigh* *grabs a helmet and spraypaints*

Echo: Shadow, start the motorcycle.

Shadow: *starts it up*

Echo: Armin, get us some coffee, tea and hot chocolate along with some shortbread. *bites a taco* Tonight's gonna be a LOOOONG night.


End file.
